Coches de F-Zero
Los Coches de F-Zero (F-Zero Racers en inglés) son coches que aparecen en los escenarios Circuito Mute City, Circuito Big Blue y Port Town Aero Dive, así como en el nivel Grand Prix de F-Zero del Modo Aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. El Blue Falcon, el coche de Captain Falcon, aparece en su entrada. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En este juego aparecen los treinta coches de F-Zero con su diseño del juego F-Zero X de Nintendo 64. En el escenario Circuito Mute City, los coches de F-Zero recorren toda la pista. Si atropellan a un jugador, le propinarán 10% de daño. Como en los juegos originales, los coches de F-Zero pueden destruirse a base de golpes; si eso ocurre, los vehículos destruidos quedarán detenidos en la pista. En el escenario Circuito Big Blue, los coches de F-Zero se convierten en las plataformas sobre las que se deben posar los personajes. Recorren la pista a gran velocidad, y los personajes deben ir saltando de uno en uno evitando caer sobre la pista. En el nivel 8: Grand Prix de F-Zero del Modo Aventura, los coches de F-Zero vienen a toda velocidad desde la izquierda de la pantalla. Si atropellan al jugador, le asestarán 35% de daño. Cuando se juega a este nivel en el evento 33: Maratón mortal, los coches de F-Zero irán mucho más rápido y propinarán 70% de daño y darán un K.O. instantáneo al jugador. Adicionalmente, en la secuencia de apertura del juego, se puede ver a los vehículos de Captain Falcon y Samurai Goroh compitiendo entre sí. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Melee, los coches de F-Zero aparecen como un trofeo. Además, Captain Falcon, Samurai Goroh, Dr. Stewart y Jody Summer aparecen en sus trofeos acompañados por sus respectivos vehículos: el Blue Falcon, el Fire Stingray, el Fox y el White Cat. Desbloquear: Terminar el Modo Aventura con todos los personajes. Español right|90px :Coches de F-Zero :En el año 2560, una asociación de ricos comerciantes espaciales creó el Grand Prix de F-Zero para añadir algo de emoción a sus opulentos estilos de vida. Los coches de carrera con motor a reacción no tienen neumáticos, pero usan sistemas difusores de anti-gravitación-G para flotar un palmo por encima de la superficie. Muchos creen que el campeonato F-Zero es la mejor forma de alcanzar la fama en la galaxia. :*''F-Zero X'' Inglés :F-Zero Racers :In the year 2560, an association of wealthy space merchants created the F-Zero Grand Prix in an attempt to add some excitement to their opulent lifestyles. The jet-powered racers have no tires, but use G-Diffuser systems to float a foot above the surface. Many believe the F-Zero championship is the highest claim to fame in the galaxy. :*''F-Zero X'' (10/98) Galería Mute City (1) SSBM.jpg|Los coches en el escenario Circuito Mute City. Big Blue SSBM.jpg|Los coches en el escenario Circuito Big Blue. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Los coches de F-Zero aparecen en el escenario Port Town Aero Dive recorriendo el circuito y atropellando a los luchadores. No obstante y a diferencia de lo que ocurría en Mute City, los coches de F-Zero producen 20% de daño y tienen altas probabilidades de dar K.O. Retoman su rol los coches en el escenario Big Blue, así como el Blue Falcon en la entrada de Captain Falcon. Este último también se convierte en su Smash Final. Pegatinas Algunos de los coches más importantes tienen pegatinas en este juego. En Super Smash Bros. 4 En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, los coches de F-Zero aparecen con el aspecto bidimensional propio del primer juego de la franquicia en el escenario Mute City. Estos actúan como plataformas secundarias y temporales del escenario. También hay trofeos de los coches que aparecen en este escenario, además de diferentes pilotos de la franquicia con sus vehículos. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U algunos coches regresan junto con el escenario Port Town Aero Dive. Descripción de los trofeos right|100px :Halcón azul :El emblemático vehículo del afamado cazarrecompensas Capitán Falcon. Su nombre se refiere a la capacidad del halcón de lanzarse sobre su presa. Este vehículo es muy versátil y permite que brille el talento de su piloto. right|100px :Golden Fox :El Dr. Stewart recibió como herencia de su padre, un científico, el vehículo de comteción Golden Fox. Así comenzó su carrera como piloto, y varios años de investigación dieron su fruto. Espera que dominando el circuito de competición pueda honrar a su padre mostrando al mundo la calidad de su trabajo. right|100px :Wild Goose :Este vehículo fue entregado al impulsivo soldado Pico cuando este se retiró del ejército. Diseñado como máquina de guerra, puede que pese demasiado para ser muy rápido o trazar bien las curvas, pero es perfecto para el agresivo estilo de conducción de Pico. right|100px :Fire Stingray :Samurái Goroh está al frente de un grupo de bandidos del espacio, de modo que el color rosado de su Fire Stingray resulta un poco... inusual. Su rivalidad con Capitán Falcon quizá sea excesiva, pero es comprensible que no le haga gracia perder siempre ante Falcon. ¿O será admirador suyo? Galería Vista general de Mute City SSB4 (3DS) (1).jpg|Tres coches de F-Zero en Mute City, uno de los cuales es el Blue Falcon. Link, Fox y Captain Falcon en Port Town Aero Dive SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Algunos coches en el escenario Port Town Aero Dive. Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios